


The Light Will Appear

by pulveremcomedesligulas



Series: LU Tangled [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flora my darling child, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), also riju is perfect and i love her, now get ready for gerudo!zelda, she's here!!!!, urbosa is amazing in every way and i love her also, you've heard of gerudo!link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas
Summary: Her dreams… they had caused the last shred of her father’s sanity to vanish. Had given her mother reason to fear for their safety and hide her away from her father.The reason that since she was eight years old, her birth name of Zelda had only been spoken in hushed whispers by the citizens of Hyrule who wondered where their princess had gone.





	The Light Will Appear

She looked out the window at the expanse of the desert stretching out in front of her, then turned back to the clock hanging on the wall behind her. Almost time. 

The sound of curtains rustling pulled Flora’s attention to the entrance of her room. She turned around to see Riju walking into the room, one of her sand seal plushies held tightly under her arm. 

“You’re heading out again, Flora?” she asked.

Flora nodded as she pulled the ties on her cold gear together. The desert was always dangerous to venture out into in the night time, even with the sun promising to rise soon. Part of it was because of the monsters, but those were easy to avoid when traveling by sand seal. 

The silent killer of the desert was the drastic temperature changes. Go out unprepared and you’d freeze to death within hours. 

“This time is different than before,” Flora said. “I told Lady Urbosa I wasn’t sure how long I would be gone.”

“Why?” Riju asked, making her way over to sit on Flora’s bed. “I mean… normally when you go meet with the others it’s only for a few days at most.”

“This… isn’t to meet with the others,” Flora said. “I… spoke to Traysi earlier today in the market. She told me there’s been talk of campfire smoke on top of the Great Plateau, as well as strange machines patrolling the base of it that will attack any person who gets too close to it.”

“So you’re going to what? Investigate it?” Riju asked. “You  _ just _ said that those machines attack any one who gets close.”

“I know, Riju,” Flora said. “But…” She sighed as she turned around, walking over to sit on her bed next to the younger girl. “I’ve been having more dreams… about a boy my age. He has long blonde hair, blue eyes, scars covering half of his body. The scenery of where he is… I think it may be the Plateau.”

“It’s the lost hero you see in your dreams, right? The one that disappeared all those years ago?”

Flora nodded, looking down at her hands that were held in her lap. “Since I was eight years old.”

Her dreams… they had caused the last shred of her father’s sanity to vanish. Had given her mother reason to fear for their safety and hide her away from her father.

The reason that since she was eight years old, her birth name of Zelda had only been spoken in hushed whispers by the citizens of Hyrule who wondered where their princess had gone.

“He’s a key part of the prophecy,” Flora said. “But just because he’s missing doesn’t mean that the prophecy won’t take place.” She looked up at the window and steeled her expression. “I have to find him before the prophecy is complete.”

Riju gave a small laugh. “You always speak so seriously about your duty. But I admit I would do the same were I you. Which is why I believe you’ll be able to do it.”

Flora looked over at the younger girl with a small smile. Riju might have been younger than her, but she was still one of her closest friends. The young Gerudo was being trained by Urbosa to one day become chief of the Gerudo, and she was already stepping into the mindset of that role well. 

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, Riju,” she said. She looked up at the clock with a sigh. “It’s time. I need to leave.”

Flora stood up and gave Riju a hug. They said their goodbyes, Riju pushing the sand seal plushie into Flora’s arms. When Flora asked why, Riju just shrugged. 

“For whatever reason you need,” she answered. 

Flora thanked her and then made her way down to the front gate where Urbosa was waiting for her. 

“I wish it hadn’t come to this, little bird,” the older Gerudo said as she handed Flora a shield. Flora set the shield down and wrapped her arms tight around Urbosa. 

Urbosa had been her guardian since she was eight, when her mother had left her in the care of the Gerudo. She hadn’t seen her mother since then, and of course she missed her. But Urbosa had always been there to provide the support and comfort that she missed. 

“I’ll be back,” she promised. 

“I know you will,” Urbosa said, gently running her hand through Flora’s hair. 

Flora pulled back from the hug and straightened her shoulders. She picked up the shield and nodded.

“Right, then time to get to work.”

So with the sun starting to peak above the horizon, Flora mounted her shield and spurred her sand-seal out into the desert.

 


End file.
